Love At First Suds
by BearlyImportant
Summary: What happens when Bella and Edward get set up to meet at a car wash? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer… The plot is mine.

A/N: This is my attempt at writing some fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. They are short chapters and a quick read.

Thanks to my buddy Michelle for the title name and for putting up with my DM's.

Chapter 1

BPOV

Do you ever feel like things are just never going to get better? That's where I'm at. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I'm 22 years old and live in the small town of Forks, Washington. I am a writer for the Forks Herald Newspaper. I love writing and I hope to be an author some day.

I have only ever had 2 boyfriends. I don't even really count the first one, as he was my best friend. I've known Jacob for most of my life. Our parents were friends and we were always together growing up. He was my first everything... first kiss, first fuck... everything! I guess you could say that we learned from each other as far as what to do in the "bedroom"... However, nothing could have prepared me for my last boyfriend, Mike. Oh my God, I don't even want to think about it. Let's just say, it ended abruptly!

Tomorrow is supposed to be a new beginning for me. My 2 best friends, Alice and Rosalie, are going to take me out for a day of fun. We'll see how that goes. I'm sure they just pity me as I'm a complete loser when it comes to having fun. We are going to participate in a car wash for Rosalie's place of employment, which happens to be called The Body Shop. Rosalie is drop dead gorgeous… blonde hair, great body, gorgeous features. You would think she was a stripper; however The Body Shop is an auto body repair shop. Oh yeah, Rosalie loves two things, men and cars. She is one tough bitch and I feel sorry for whoever wrongs her. She has a great boyfriend, Emmett. Emmett is a beast of a man. He is really just one big marshmallow though. They have been together since freshman year of high school. As soon as he saw her, he was a goner. She played hard to get at first, but Emmett was able to eventually break through Rosalie's hard exterior. My other best friend is named Alice. She is a little chick with a whole lot of energy. I don't know where she holds it all. She is very into fashion and is always giving me and Rosalie tips on the newest trends. I find it annoying most of the time as I am a jeans and T-shirt type girl, but I learned early on that it's best to just let Alice be Alice. Alice is dating Jasper, Emmett's best friend... They have also been together since freshman year of high school. Jasper is of slender build and has shaggy blonde hair. He is laid back and has the patience of a saint, as he puts up with Alice's constant energy. I don't know what the heck kind of karma I must have accumulated in my short life, as I ended up with Mike. Ugh, I don't want to think about it right now. Alice and Rosalie promised me a whole day of fun. I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

"What the fuck?" I said out loud to myself as some strange ringing sound was echoing through my bedroom. It's my fucking phone! Ugh! I am NOT ready to wake up yet. I looked at the clock and it was 7:54 am. Fucking Alice and her stupid wake up calls… I reached for the phone. "Hello! This better be important!"

"Hello Bella!" Alice said. "Aren't you perky this morning?"

"It's not even 8 am you bitch!" I love to let out my inner bitch when Alice is on cloud 9, which is mostly always.

"Oh Bella, don't be such a downer. I just wanted to make sure you were awake. It's almost time to start our day of adventure with Rosalie."

I just wanted to hang up on her just for shits and giggles but I decided to bite the bullet and face the day.

"Okaaaaaay Alice, I'm getting up."

She told me I had 30 minutes before she would be at my place to "prepare" me. Oh God! I will just have to grin and bear it. She lives for this stuff. After getting off the phone with Alice, I decided to drag my ass out of bed and take a shower. Maybe the hot scolding water would wake my ass up. I don't know why I am so tired. It's not like I stayed up late. About 20 minutes later, I was out of the shower, dressed in some jean shorts and a T-shirt and had just eaten a Pop-Tart.

I could hear a car horn and knew Alice was here. She drives like a maniac. She probably cut someone off while pulling into my apartment complex. As I opened my door, I saw Alice come barreling down the hallway. She is such a spitfire!

"Bella, good morning… Are you ready for the day of your life?"

Alice was always optimistic. It's one of the things I adored about her.

"I guess I have to be ready" I replied.

Alice gave me the "eye" and shook her head.

"Now Bella, you are not going to attract positive energies if you do not change your attitude. You need to think positive!" Alice was getting on my last nerve.

"Hold the fuck up you fucking pixie!"

I could hear Rosalie's voice outside my apartment. She came walking in and was all out of breath.

"Hey Rosalie" Alice and I both said at the same time.

Rosalie looked fucking hot... hair and makeup all done perfectly. When Alice said she was going to "prepare" me for the day, I thought it would take hours... yet all she did was apply my makeup and Rosalie put my hair in a French braid. I was still in my jean shorts and T-shirt and I was about to high-five myself as I wouldn't have to undergo one of Alice's new wardrobe makeovers. And then it happened... I turned around to look at Rosalie as she was snickering. Alice was holding up the tiniest white string bikini I have ever seen.

"Ohhhhh, hell NO" I yelled. "I am NOT wearing that!"

Alice and Rosalie lifted up their shirts and sure enough, they were both wearing bikinis. Rosalie had a red hot number on and Alice was wearing a bright yellow.

"We are going to a car wash Bella! We have to be dressed appropriately!"

Rosalie was staring me down.

"I know that, but I can just as easily wash cars and trucks in my jeans and T-shirt!" There, I told them.

"We want to make tips Bella! Tits equal tips!"

Alice was giving me the stink eye. All proceeds of the carwash are going to a remodel of Rosalie's work. She is trying to impress her boss by running this carwash. She is hoping to get promoted to lead mechanic.

"FINE" I yelled and then stomped off into the bathroom to change into the scraps of fabric. I didn't voice it but I was hoping that it would rain today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

We arrived at The Body Shop a little after 10:15 am. It was fairly dead. I was wondering where everyone was.

"Umm, Rosalie… where are the other people doing the car washes?"

Rosalie looked at me like I had 2 heads.

"What do you mean? We are it! We can handle this by ourselves. I wasn't going to kiss ass to the girls in town just to get help for the car wash."

Rosalie was not an ass kisser.

"So it's just you, me, and Alice?"

I did not like to be in the forefront. I liked to blend in with the crowd.

"Bella, stop worrying… it will be fine. I'm going to handle the hose, you are going to suds up the vehicles, and then Alice is going to dry with the towels."

Rosalie said it like it was obviously an easy task.

"What if no one shows up?"

I had to ask. I mean could we really be that lucky?

"Ohhhhh, I know of a customer that we will have for sure."

Alice was all giddy. Rosalie smirked at Alice.

"Okay, what's going on?"

I had to ask. I just knew they were up to something.

"Oh, umm, Emmett is going to stop in with his Hummer? Umm, yeah"

Rosalie said it like it was a question. They both looked guilty. I was dreading this next question, but I just had to ask.

"So is Jasper going to be coming to see us as well?"

They both nodded.

"And will there be anyone with Emmett and Jasper?"

They both looked anywhere but at me.

Oh man, I really don't like where this is headed. They both know about what happened with Mike and I wanted to be single for awhile. I didn't want to just jump back into the dating world again. Not that it really matters, as I have only dated 2 guys. Rosalie nudged Alice forward toward me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their actions.

"So, umm, yeah... it will be totally awesome Bella. No pressure. Jasper's friend from college is in town for the weekend. He just happens to be single, but again no pressure. I guess his parents are considering a transfer here from Chicago and wanted to check out Forks."

I felt annoyed.

"Who would move from Chicago to Forks?"

They both looked at me and shook their heads like they had no idea where to go with this.

"No pressure Bella. Alice and I just wanted you to not feel like a fifth wheel."

Leave it to Rosalie to get straight to the point. Before I could even get in a response, I could hear the sounds of Emmett's Hummer coming down the street. Oh great, here we go!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

"Come on guys, where are we going?"

I was getting frustrated with Emmett and Jasper. They demanded that I go with them to some place called The Body Shop not even before noon on a Saturday. I'm all for looking at the pretty ladies doing their dance around the pole, but it's not something I would say is something I aspire to do before sunset. I met Jasper my freshman year in college. We both attended the University of Chicago. Jasper ended up transferring to Seattle University for the remainder of his college career sophomore year, but we remained in touch. Something just clicked with us. I think it was our love of music and also that Jasper is just easygoing as all fuck. Jasper transferred as he wanted to be closer to his longtime girlfriend, Alice. I think that's sweet and all but I can't imagine being that tied to a girl where you give up your first choice of college just to be near her. I'm not a virgin or anything, but I just don't find that a committed relationship is in my cards. So far the girls I have dated have ended up being the lights are on but nobody home types. I guess it was good for a lay or two, but it gets old.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see Rooooo..."

Jasper punched Emmett mid sentence.

"What the fuck bro?"

Emmett looked pissed. Jasper just gave Emmett a "look" and then Emmett said "Oooohhhhhhhh" and then smirked. I know these two dip shits are setting me up for something. I don't know what yet but it's obviously something with a chick.

My parents are both in the process of transferring to Forks County Hospital for their jobs. My father is a surgeon and my mother is a nurse. We have lived in Chicago all our lives, but they decided they wanted to downsize and be away from the hustle and bustle of the city life. I decided to come with them. I graduated college and I plan to look for work preferably as a music teacher at one of the local high schools. It's not going to be a money-making career, but at least I'll be doing something I enjoy. This town is small and as we were driving through downtown Forks, I could see my chances of meeting a solid chick dwindling. Oh fuck my life!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

Well here goes nothing. I guess I should just make myself useful and put some soap in a bucket and make sure my sponges are ready. I do NOT want to deal with the awkwardness of meeting the "new guy"... Ugh!

Emmett's Hummer pulled up and he honked the horn. Rosalie immediately squealed and ran up to the driver's side door. Alice slowly strutted towards the Hummer as if she was about to target her prey, Jasper. I saw another person's form in the back of the Hummer but I couldn't get any great visuals. I could hear the doors opening and I could hear Emmett's loud laugh. I was turned around but I could just imagine him picking up Rosalie and spinning her around in a bunch of circles. Out of my peripheral, I saw Jasper giving Alice a tight hug. It was at this moment that I wished I was invisible. It is just so uncomfortable to know that your friends are trying to "set you up" with someone that probably got forced into the same situation.

Before I could attempt a get-a-way, I heard Alice's chirpy voice...

"Bella, come here and meet Edward!"

Oh my! Edward? His name is Edward? He is probably a loser. The only Edward's I know are old men. I suppose they were young in life at one point, but I just always thought of that as an old man's name. Here goes nothing. I placed my bucket down and turned around. My eyes first met Rosalie and she was smirking like she just got laid or something. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were just staring at me and looking over to a guy that had a strange look on his face as if he was constipated. I guess that's Edward... oh lucky me. I wanted to roll my eyes so bad but refrained.

Rosalie decided it was time for introductions, "Bella... Edward, Edward... Bella"… we both said "hello" at the same time. It was very awkward and I immediately felt myself blushing.

This Edward guy was pretty handsome once he got the constipated look off his face. His eyes were green and his hair was a copper brown. He seemed to be in great shape. I was definitely not going to complain. Edward than turned to Jasper and punched him in the arm... hard.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

Jasper was rubbing his arm.

"The Body Shop? You morons had me thinking that we were headed to a..." Edward stopped speaking and just looked at me, Rosalie, and Alice. Then he finished by saying, "a place that is not this place."

Emmett and Jasper both burst out laughing. Rosalie and Alice joined in. I just stood there feeling sorry for the poor guy. I was wondering if maybe Edward was disappointed that he wasn't really going to a strip club. Emmett decided it was time to get to work.

"Okay ladies, I believe we are here for a car wash."

He opened the back of his Hummer and pulled out 3 lawn chairs. He called the guys over and they set up their chairs to the side a little ways from us girls and the Hummer. It was then that I realized what we were wearing underneath our clothes. Oh fuck! Rosalie and Alice wasted no time as they stripped off their shirts and shorts and got down to business. Could this be any more humiliating? At least their men knew what they looked like with barely anything on. Rosalie already had the hose ready and was provocatively spraying the water all over Emmett's Hummer. It almost looked like foreplay. I felt like I was part of some cheesy porno flick. Alice was standing ready with her towels, basically just standing there and staring at Jasper having some kind of silent conversation. And then there was me… I was still in my T-shirt and shorts and just standing by a bucket of sudsy water, wishing that I could dunk my head in it and drown. Rosalie decided to call me out and wasn't very discreet about it either.

"Oh for crying out loud Bella… take off your damn clothes already. Everyone here has already seen boobies!"

If I was wielding a weapon, I am pretty positive that I would have used it on Rosalie in that moment. I quickly took off my shirt. I didn't want to go slow as than I would feel like I was doing some kind of prolonged strip tease for the boys. As I slid my shorts down my legs, I went to step out of them and my sandal got caught on the zipper of my shorts, and I became off balance. As I went to catch myself with one of my hands against Emmett's Hummer, my body twisted and my left foot ended up plunging into the bucket of sudsy water. There was a split second that I was hoping I was having a hallucination, but no such luck. I could hear people laughing. Before I could register exactly who was laughing, I felt a touch to my right shoulder.

"Are you okay Bella?"

Edward's voice was right in my ear. I turned around, with my foot still in the bucket, taking it with me, and just nodded. I could hear laughing in the background, but in that moment, all the background noise faded away. All I saw were green eyes and a handsome face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

We pulled up to a place called The Body Shop. I knew right away that my earlier thoughts were way off base. This was a mechanics shop, not a strip joint. It turns out that Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie works at this place. She's a mechanic. I knew a lot about Jasper's girlfriend Alice but never heard much about Rosalie, other than she is Emmett's dream girl. We saw the girls almost instantly. It wasn't even 11 am yet and pretty dead in town. I recognized Alice right away. I have met her a few times and have seen numerous photos of her from Jasper. I saw a blonde girl that looked like a super model. I knew instantly that it was Rosalie, even though I have never met her. No wonder Emmett is always so happy. I caught sight of another girl and I was impressed with what I saw. Her hair was a chocolate brown and she had a braid all the way down her back. She had the biggest brown eyes I have ever seen. Her body wasn't bad either. She looked like a country girl in a way. There was something about her demeanor that drew me in. I couldn't place it, but I got this weird feeling in my stomach... almost like I had to take a shit. We had piled out of the Hummer and the guys were greeted by their girls. I wanted to kind of stand back and let things just happen as they may. I'm sure there were pleasantries being exchanged between them, but I was only focused on the girl with the big brown eyes. She was looking at me like I was constipated or something. Rosalie introduced Bella and me to each other and we both said "hello" at the same time. I already knew that this chick was having an effect on me. I didn't know if it was because I haven't gotten a good lay in awhile or something else. Things happened pretty fast after that.

Emmett pulled out some lawn chairs from his Hummer and we set them up alongside the vehicle. We all sat down as if we were getting ready to watch a sports game. All that was missing was a 12 pack of beer and some chips. I saw Rosalie and Alice dispose of their clothes and stand there in just bikinis. Oh wow, I'm not going to lie... that felt a little awkward. I mean I'm a guy so I have to look, right? It felt wrong as those bikini clad chicks' boyfriends were my friends and sitting right next to me. I turned to look at the guys and Emmett was licking his lips like he was suffering from dehydration. Rosalie was spraying down the Hummer with the hose. It would have been comical if not overly inappropriate. Jasper was staring at Alice and she was staring back at him. I felt like I was intruding on some intimate moment. And then there was Bella... She was standing near a bucket and just looked dumbstruck. She still had on her clothes. I was very curious as to what she had on underneath her clothes. I didn't want to pitch a tent so I tried to imagine Emmett flexing in front of a mirror.

I was taken out of my sidetracking thoughts when I heard Rosalie yell at Bella to take off her clothes and say something about boobies. That got my attention and I was just watching the scene unfold before me. Bella took her T-shirt off and then I have no idea what happened after that, as I was focused on the white string bikini top that she was wearing. Holy fuck! The chick was perfect. I'm not sure what occurred next, but I saw Bella seem to fall over and step into a bucket of sudsy water. Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing and the girls seemed to be laughing at Bella's expense as well. I jumped up out of my lawn chair and shot over to Bella to make sure she was okay.

I touched her right shoulder and said "Are you okay Bella?"

She turned around to look at me and I stared right into her beautiful brown eyes. It felt like time was standing still in that instant. She nodded and then said, "Yes, I'm fine... a little embarrassed but fine."

I heard her reply but I didn't want to move from where I was standing. Something felt right about being so close to her. I guess this is what people call love at first sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

Wow... this is it. This is a moment that I have always wondered about. There was something about this Edward guy. I never felt this way when meeting another person. Something about him completes me. I know that sounds so cliché but it's the way it is. I don't even know this guy and I can already pretty much guarantee that I will sleep with him in an instant if he's up for some fun. It's not just about sex though. There is something else about him. I really don't have anything to compare this to as Jacob was like a best friend and Mike was... shall I say a different experience. I wish I could forget about Mike. It's just never going to happen though. Rosalie and Alice laughed for hours after hearing about Mike and me. They promised they would never mention it again.

_Jacob and I had dated all through high school. We parted as friends at the beginning of senior year as we realized that we were never going to go further than "best friends"... We did kiss and sleep together but it was more of a learning experience for both of us as we were growing into adults. I was going to call off men and considered being a nun when Mike came along. I have known Mike for years as his family owns the hardware store in town. He always hit on me but I was always with Jacob so I never pursued anything with him. When everyone graduated high school and went off to college, Mike and I were still in Forks, choosing to forgo the college route for a semester. During that time, Mike and I started dating and that included sleeping together. Let's just say the sex was plain. I would usually lie down and he would fuck me. He wasn't the type of guy to make sure that the girl was also satisfied. I guess I put up with it as it was better than nothing. We continued dating through our college years and I felt a pang of guilt, as through it all, Mike stayed true to just me. He was always a big flirt in high school, so I was worried that he might stray, but he never did. I felt that I was leading him along as I knew that this relationship would never lead to anything long-term, love, marriage, etc. Than about 4 weeks ago, it happened. Mike and I were at my apartment getting ready for bed. He would stay over a few nights a week, as I wasn't anywhere near him and I living together. He started kissing me like he always does in bed, which is a signal to just lie on my back and spread my legs. I swear his hands never leave my chest. He puts on a condom and then goes to maneuver his way into me and then stops and asks if I want to try something new. I said sure and he proceeds to tell me to keep one leg up and one leg down while he penetrates me. That's Mike, really big on change. I actually rolled my eyes at him and he took that as some kind of pleasure face that I was making while he was slowly going in and out of me. Usually I keep my hands on his shoulders as in the past when I had tried to touch him during sex, he would say that it tickles too much and he can't concentrate. I decided to bring my hands down and reach around his hips to his ass and squeeze, and that's when it happened... I heard it but I wasn't sure if what I heard was real... that is until I smelled it. He fucking farted! Mike was kissing me at the time while pushing in and out of me and I had to breathe through my nose. I actually wondered if this is what a gas chamber is like for people on death row. I must have tensed up as Mike stopped moving and stopped kissing me. _

_He looked right into my eyes and said, "Oh, you liking what I'm doing?" _

_I didn't know how to respond. I guess he was ignoring the fart incident that happened less than a minute ago... but is still strongly lingering by the way. I decided to respond in a way not to hurt his feelings. _

_"Oh yessss!" and then I brought my hips up to encourage him to move again. _

_"I'll make sure to keep doing it then." _

_As soon as he said that, there were 3 consecutive fart sounds coming from his backside. This cannot be happening to me. I mean really. This is just too much. I pushed my hands against his shoulders and pushed him off and out of me. _

_"What the fuck are you doing?" _

_I tried to not scream it at him but said it in a firm tone. _

_"I thought you said you liked it?" _

_He looked so confused. _

_"You meant fucking farting during sex?" _

_I couldn't believe we were having this conversation. _

_"Well yeah Bella… geez… I'm beginning to wonder if maybe you're not that into me." _

_And there it was... Mike totally not getting it... at all. Needless to say, I was up out of my bed finding him his clothes and getting him out the door as soon as possible. I never had a bad breakup before, so I wasn't sure what to say. I just went with my gut. _

_"You are a complete pig and I cannot believe I wasted almost 4 years of my life with you!" I know this was very harsh but I had no filter and I just wanted him out._

I guess I'll see where this thing with Edward leads!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

What to do next. Before I could even come up with anything, I felt a large amount of water hitting me in the face. I went to spin around to shield myself and I saw Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all laughing by the lawn chairs. I knew Bella was right by me... so that means... Emmett, the fucker!

"Oops! I'm sorry Edward... it was an accident!"

Emmett's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"What the fuck man?"

I was annoyed as all fuck.

"I guess you'll have to take your shirt off Edward!"

Rosalie said with just as much sarcasm as her fuck of a boyfriend Emmett had. Suddenly, I saw a sudsy water-filled sponge fly past my face and hit Rosalie square in the chest. I turned around and saw Bella with fury in her eyes staring at Rosalie. Oh man, Bella looks hot! That's when all hell broke loose. Emmett was spraying the hose at all of us. Rosalie and Jasper started stalking towards Emmett. Alice was laid back in a lawn chair as if she was soaking up the sun. Bella and I looked at each other and I knew she was thinking the same thing as me. I reached for the driver's side door of Emmett's Hummer and swung it open. Bella dived in as if she was jumping into a bunker in the middle of war. I climbed in behind her and shut the door. We were both soaking wet and I just knew that Emmett was going to have an aneurism when he noticed us in his Hummer. I was so close to Bella, I was almost on her lap. We were looking at each other and even though there was chaos going on all around us, the sounds of our heavy breathing seemed to be magnified. I just had to kiss her. I leaned towards her and right before our lips touched, I felt my body being dragged from the Hummer. Fucking Emmett and his worst timing ever!

"What the fuck Edward? You're getting my baby all wet!"

Emmett looked like he was going to cry.

Rosalie slapped Emmett upside the head and said, "That's for squirting us with the hose!"

Bella climbed out of the Hummer and looked embarrassed. Jasper was over by Alice and they looked to be amused by what was happening. Rosalie suggested that the boys help out with the car wash. I was already all wet anyways, so why not. Bella and I didn't really talk much for the next few hours but we did exchange looks on and off. At about 4pm, Rosalie announced that we washed 31 vehicles and she raised over $360.00 with tips. I am surprised that Forks had 31 vehicles as the town looked so dead. I didn't want my time with Bella to end. I was trying to get the nerve to ask her for her number.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

Edward almost kissed me...wow. Thank goodness Emmett started that water fight. Because of that, I almost got kissed. Of course Emmett ruined the moment by yanking Edward away, but still, I was happy that the moment "almost" happened. For the next several hours, while washing cars, I would steal some looks at Edward. I noticed he was looking at me too. It gave me butterflies in my stomach. Oh fuck, I am becoming a girly girl... who says that? I guess I do. All I could think about was "what is going to happen next?" I really didn't want my time with Edward to end. After Rosalie went into her boss's office and dropped off the earnings for the day, we all decided to go home and change and then meet for dinner at Forks Diner. I guess we would decide on what to do from there. I was just excited that I would be seeing Edward again so soon.

Rosalie and Alice had clothes with them and we all came back to my apartment. I knew they were dying to ask me what my thoughts were about Edward.

"Okay, let me hear it!"

I was cutting to the chase as they looked like they were about to explode.

"Oh Bella… you like Edward, don't you? I can tell."

Alice was such an intuitive little wench.

Rosalie was blunter..."So, you going to fuck him Bella?"

I decided to ignore Rosalie's question and turned towards Alice.

"Actually Alice, I am quite taken with Edward."

Alice started clapping her hands and jumping up and down and it reminded me of a seal doing tricks at Sea World.

I than turned towards Rosalie and stared her right in the eyes.

"To answer your question Rosalie, I would like nothing more than to fuck that hot piece of ass!"

I never speak like this, so it was no surprise when Rosalie and Alice stared at me with their mouths wide open. I wish I had a camera in that moment. That shit was funny. It's rare for both Rosalie and Alice to be shocked. We all started giggling and then continued to get ready for dinner. I didn't know what I was going to order at Forks Diner this evening, but I did know that I was going to have an "Edward Ala Fuck" for dessert by the end of the night... if I have any say about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

Emmett dropped me and Jasper off at Jasper's place to get changed. My parents were in Forks for the weekend as well but they were staying in a hotel. I had decided to crash at Jasper's pad. Emmett said he would pick us back up in about an hour to head out to the diner. I was so excited about seeing Bella again. Surprisingly, Emmett and Jasper didn't give me any shit about Bella... until Emmett came back by to pick us up for dinner.

"So Edward, you want to hump on Bella or what?"

Emmett had no tact.

"Geez Emmett, don't be so blunt."

Jasper was more sincere.

"Edward, what Emmett means to ask is how do you feel about Bella?"

That was a good question. I was drawn to her and felt a connection but I wasn't going to tell Emmett and Jasper that... they would tease me all through dinner.

"She's okay I guess."

Of course that answer didn't suffice.

"Just okay? That's not what it looked like when I saw you two almost kissing in Emmett's Hummer."

Jasper was just as observant as his little girlfriend. Emmett started laughing and I just shook my head.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N... OUCH!"

Emmett wasn't able to finish his sentence as Jasper threw a couch pillow at Emmett's head.

"Geez, what you do that for... only Rosalie can attack me."

Emmett was such a dweeb.

"I don't think we should tease Edward. Alice seems to think that they are going to hit it off well and that they have a nice energy between them."

Jasper was smirking at me as he spoke.

"Oh geez, can we just get going to dinner? You guys are starting to grow tits now with all this girl talk."

Emmett made a good point.

"I'm ready, let's go!"

I not only wanted to stop talking about all this feeling shit... I just wanted to see Bella again.

We arrived at the diner a little after 5:30 pm. The girls weren't there yet so us guys grabbed a big corner booth and waited. The girls arrived about 10 minutes later. They were all dressed casually and scooted into the booth we were all in. I was sitting across from Bella and she smiled as our eyes met. Yeah, I could safely say that the connection I felt was still there. I wish we could ditch the others and go somewhere alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

We arrived at the diner and the guys were already in a corner booth. I caught sight of Edward and I instantly felt a pull to him. We sat down in the booth with the boys and I was already wishing me and Edward could go off somewhere alone. I really wasn't hungry anyways. I ended up sitting across from Edward. I looked up at him and he was looking right at me. I smiled and then instantly felt myself blushing. Things ran rather smoothly after that. We all ordered food and than just shot the shit for about an hour. We all discussed possibly hitting a club in Seattle for the evening, but by the time we all got ready to go and then make the drive from Forks to Seattle, it would be quite late. We decided to go that route another night.

It was awkward when we all got up to leave the diner. Rosalie decided to drive Alice and Jasper back to his apartment and then she was going to meet Emmett over at his place. Emmett was going to drop me off at my apartment and Edward offered to ride with us. It was pretty obvious that Edward was coming over to my place without me having to ask, as he could have easily rode with Rosalie over to Jasper's place, where he was staying for the weekend. Emmett wasn't as bad as I thought he would be during the drive to my apartment. I expected him to be dropping out innuendos the whole drive home. Rosalie must have threatened him about it. Emmett pulled up to my complex and told me to have a great night and then winked. I just said thanks for the ride and then went to hop out of the Hummer.

"Can I walk you to your door Bella?"

Edward looked kind of nervous.

"Umm... s-s-sure, that would be n-n-nice."

I was stuttering my words.

As Edward and I got out of the Hummer, we turned to walk up to the doors of my complex. We heard Emmett's horn honk twice and he was sticking his head out his window.

"Have a great time you two love birds...remember to use protection!"

Emmett peeled down the street and we could hear his cackling laughter.

I wanted to break the tension so I asked Edward the obvious.

"Would you like to come in for awhile?"

Edward just nodded his head. I'm sure Emmett had planned that little stunt the whole drive back to my place. I will make sure to thank him later. We entered my apartment and I offered Edward a drink, which he declined. We just kind of stood in my living room staring at each other. I wonder if he's thinking what I'm thinking right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EPOV

I can't believe I'm finally alone with Bella. I wonder if she's thinking what I'm thinking right now. It was blatantly obvious what Emmett did to us a bit ago, but I was very happy about it. I knew that Bella felt something for me as I did for her, and I was looking forward to exploring that more. Bella offered me a drink but I declined. I just stared at her. I would have felt like a stalker but she was staring right back at me. I decided to take a chance and just go for it. I took a few steps and we were literally face to face. I brought my right hand up and cupped her face.

"You are so beautiful Bella."

I felt her pushing me backwards until the back of my legs hit her couch. I sat down and she was instantly straddling me. I didn't expect Bella to be the aggressive type but I wasn't complaining. We started kissing and I could hear her moans in my mouth as her tongue seemed to be in perfect rhythm with my tongue. Bella suddenly pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm not usually this forward. I'm sorry. I'm really not a slut or anything like that."

She looked so cute looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable at all.

"I'm rather enjoying what is happening between us... I don't think of you as the slut type at all. We can actually just slow things down and just talk if you would like… get to know each other better."

Bella looked like she was considering what I said, yet she was slowly rotating her hips around on me while still straddling my lap.

"Or... we could talk later... if you want."

I grinned at her after saying that and even threw in a wink for good measure. Apparently, she liked that as we started kissing again.

Hours later, we found ourselves intertwined with each other, naked, and in her bed. I could easily feel myself falling in love with her, even though we are doing this relationship stuff backwards. We seemed to have covered every surface in her apartment. The sex was fucking awesome. She seemed to really be open for anything. All this activity must have worn her out as she seemed to be sleeping. I pulled her back closer to me and wrapped my arm around her and fell into a sound sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

Holy fuck! I just had the best sex of my life. After Edward and I had sex numerous times all over my apartment, we finally ended up in my bedroom. We were lying on my bed all wrapped in each other and I felt so peaceful. I was pretending to sleep as I didn't want the moment of our embrace to end. I felt Edward pull me back closer to him and wrap his arm around me. Shortly after, I could feel his breathing getting even and he seemed to have fallen asleep. I felt so safe and cherished in his arms. It was just odd as we just met earlier in the day. I know we were moving way too fast but something felt right about what we did. Edward seemed to know exactly how to pleasure a woman. I didn't have much experience to compare it to, but I knew that I would never go back to the sex life I once had with the likes of Jacob and Mike. My heart was telling me that this was more than just sex, but my mind was saying this was all too fast. I guess I would see what happens when we wake up in the morning. After stewing on those thoughts for awhile, I ended up falling asleep.

Morning seemed to come too soon. I opened my eyes and stretched out my arms. The space next to me was empty. I was beginning to wonder if this was all just a dream, and then I heard my toilet flush. A smile spread out across my face as I watched Edward in just his boxers stroll back into my bedroom. He smiled back at me.

"Well good morning beautiful."

Edward's eyes were penetrating me.

"Good morning handsome."

The words came so easily from my lips.

"How about we go out to breakfast and have that talk?"

Edward was smirking at me.

"Oh yes, the talk… it would be nice to get to know you I suppose."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

We obviously are doing this relationship stuff backwards. Edward crawled onto the bed and right up over my body. His eyes were staring right into mine.

"I plan to get to know you really well Bella. I think you're stuck with me."

Something told me inside my heart that he was right and I couldn't be happier.


	14. Epilogue

1 Year Later - Epilogue

BPOV

It's strange to think that just a year ago, I was wondering if my life would ever get better. It has over exceeded anything that I ever thought could be possible. Edward and I have been together for exactly 1 year today. Even though we started out our relationship as sex addicts, we ended up really having a lot in common.

His parents ended up moving to Forks from Chicago about a month after we met. Rosalie ended up getting the promotion at her employer and she was now part-owner of The Body Shop. I would always be grateful for that car wash we had there. She and Emmett were now living together and very happy. Jasper and Alice were now married as they eloped one weekend about 6 months ago. We were all mad at them for not letting us know but they said the energy was right and they had to jump on it. Whatever works I guess.

Edward ended up getting a teaching position over at Forks High School in the music department. I am still working at the Forks Herald Newspaper but have been working on a novel for almost a year now. I hope to someday get published. Edward ended up moving in with me a week after we met. Things with us just seemed to go very fast. Our friends were very supportive and I was no longer a fifth wheel so that's always a bonus. I know eventually that Edward and I will get married and have a family, but right now it's nice to just be and enjoy things at a normal pace.

"Hey Bella, are you home?"

"Hey babe, I'm here in the bedroom writing."

"Let's go to Vegas this weekend and get married!"

Okay, so things don't always go at a normal pace for us, but as long as we're both happy, who cares!

Guess I'm heading to Vegas.

The End

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
